Curry
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Lo último que Yamato se imaginaba es que un comentario inofensivo como ese fuera a provocar aquella reacción en su esposa. SORATO.


**Titulo: **Curry.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Sorato/intento de comedia. Pues nada, he vuelto a resurgir de mis cenizas. Estoy avergonzada por la cantidad enorme de tiempo que dejé esta página y por los fics que deje sin terminar. Que sepan que TODOS serán terminados a su tiempo. En fin, espero que este pequeño One-Shoot les guste.

* * *

**Curry.**

El rubio llegó esa noche agotado del trabajo. Cuando había decidido ser astronauta sabía que iba a necesitar de toda su concentración y su esfuerzo, sin embargo no iba a rendirse hasta lograrlo y hoy en día Yamato había conseguido un puesto alto en el instituto de investigaciones espaciales de Japón.

Sora, la mujer con la que llevaba cuatro años casado era una de las diseñadoras de una famosa casa de modas en Japón, por lo que había ocasiones que no podía llegar lo suficientemente temprano del trabajo como para preparar la cena, así que el rubio era quien se encargaba de eso. Sin embargo en esa ocasión cuando se acercó a la cocina pudo ver a su mujer parada frente a la estufa.

Sora Takenouchi –ahora Ishida- seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando tenía catorce, con ese cuerpo curvilíneo, ese cabello pelirrojo y esa piel apiñonada que lo enloquecían. Llegó hasta la cocina y la abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces, hermosa?

-¿Qué parece, Yamato? –preguntó la mujer burlonamente. –Cocino, claro.

-Oh, y ¿Qué cocinas? –interrogó nuevamente el marido mientras le corría el cabello hacia un lado y se apoderaba de su cuello con sus labios.

-Curry con camarones. –contestó la pelirroja riéndose. –Yamato para, sabes que no me gusta que estés de cariñoso mientras hago la cena.

-Oh pero es que a mí me fascina. –replicó el hombre de ojos azules pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-Se acabo, ve a sentarte que ya voy a servir. –sentenció Sora con firmeza. A Yamato no le quedó más que obedecer y sentarse esperando pacientemente la cena.

Sora sirvió en dos platos y miró la comida con una ceja alzada.

-Huele bien, cielo. –alagó Ishida sonriéndole a su mujer.

-¿Enserio? Yo siento todo lo contrario. –opinó haciendo una mueca de asco.

Yamato se llevó un bocado a la boca y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa. Sin duda las dotes culinarias de Sora le satisfacían por completo, así como sus dotes en otro tipo de cosas. Se rió sólo de su propio chiste interno mientras la antigua elegida del amor igualmente probaba la cena. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Está muy bueno, Sora. –afirmó Yamato aún con una sonrisa en su cara. –Mejor que lo último que cocinaste.

La pelirroja enrojeció de coraje.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Esto está asqueroso, Yama-kun! –exclamó poniéndose de pie con una indignación obvia.

-¿Q-Que? –preguntó el astronauta. –Pero si está rico.

-¿Rico? –repitió la mujer. -¡Mentiroso! Y todavía te atreves a decir que está mejor que la última cena que hice. ¡Eres un descarado!

Yamato palideció considerablemente. No entendía que le sucedía a su adorable y amorosa esposa porque seguro esa de allí no era la misma Sora de siempre.

-Sora sólo digo lo que pienso, enserio me gustó tu comida. –contradijo Yamato firmemente.

-¿Es que la última cena que te cociné no te gustó?

-¡No dije eso!

-¡Pero lo has dado a entender! –chilló la mujer de apellido de soltera Takenouchi.

Yamato balbuceó cosas inteligibles antes de contestar ante el enfado de su esposa.

-Mi amor, es que como no cocinas tan seguido quizá…

-¡Ahora dices que nunca te cocino! –gritó furiosa la compañera de Biyomon. -¡Pues perdona Yamato Ishida, por ser una mujer independiente que quiere tener su propio trabajo y añadir sus ingresos a la casa, no oí que te molestara tanto cuando completamos juntos para comprar esa pantalla de plasma en la que te pasas viendo los deportes en la televisión con tus amigotes!

Yamato parpadeó repetidas veces. No entendía que le sucedía al mundo.

-Cielo, que a mí ni siquiera me gustan los deportes, ya sabes que a mí me gusta ver las películas tan chulas donde sale Leo DiCaprio, tú eres la que ve la liga de tenis y… -se calló a sí mismo. -¡Y no me molesta que trabajes, Sora, ni te reclamo que no siempre me hagas de cenar!

-¡Pues que sepas que esta es la última vez que te cocino algo en tu vida! –espetó la pelirroja.

-P-pero…

-¿Crees que no hago suficiente? ¡Pues desde ahora tú te cocinarás, lavarás, plancharás y doblarás! ¿Me has escuchado?

-Sora no te pongas así, sólo te he dicho que cocinas muy bien. –trató de solucionar el embrollo.

-Ya la has cagado, no intentes arreglarlo. –bufó la mujer de Ishida cruzándose de brazos y con el rostro colorado por el enojo que sentía.

-No es eso, es que enserio sí me gustó tu curry…

-Pero si eso está incomible. –se quejó Sora. –Y luego todavía me dices que es lo mejor que he cocinado en días. Entiendo tu punto, Yamato, cocino horrible. Por eso te dije que desde ahora siempre lo harás tú…

-¿Qué? ¡No Sora! –se negó Ishida. Lo último que quería era eso.

-¡Ya he tomado mi decisión!

-Pero cielo, si hace un mes hiciste este mismo curry y te lo estabas comiendo sin problemas. –intentó comprender Yamato. -¿Qué pasó desde…?

-¡Ahora me llamas tragona! –se indignó la mujer de su vida. –Si me lo comía era porque tenía hambre Yamato, claro.

-Yo no dije…

-Aunque claro si ahora me llamas gorda. –ironizó la pelirroja. –Seguro por eso te estás comiendo esa cosa horrible, para que la gorda de tu mujer no te lo gane y te deje sin cenar.

-Amor, no estás gorda.

-¡Tú acabas de decirlo!

-Bueno, has subido un poquitín de peso, pero…

Peor error jamás cometido en toda la vida del astronauta. Había pisado una bomba.

-¡Y todavía lo admites con un descaro impresionantes! –se molestó Sora. –Tonto. Eres un tonto insensible. ¡Y yo te pregunté ayer si el vestido azul me hacía ver gorda y me dijiste que no! ¡Aparte de insensible, mentiroso!

-Yo no te mentí, en realidad el vestido se te veía…

-¡Si seguro se me veía horrible, admítelo! ¡A que parecía Whamon! ¡Seguro por eso no me has hecho el amor en casi un mes!

-Sora es por la falta de tiempo y… ¡Además tú nunca tienes ganas últimamente!

-¡Oh claro! Perdona por no satisfacer todas tus necesidades sexuales, gran amo Ishida. –se enfureció ella. –Con razón te la pasas criticándome estos días, mientras no te dé sexo no te intereso.

-¡Sora no digas estupideces como esas, por Dios!

-¡Se acabó! –gritó la mujer.

-Estás exagerando. –se lamentó su marido.

-Ahora me llamas histérica. –comentó la señora Ishida. -¡Bien! ¡Mala cocinera, mala esposa, mala en la cama, gorda e histérica! ¿Otra cosa que desees añadir a la lista, Yamato?

-Yo nunca te dije histérica.

-Ah, o sea todo lo demás si me lo dijiste. –comprendió la mujer. –Además no hace falta que lo digas, sé que lo piensas.

-¡No pensé nada así yo…!

-¡Sí lo hiciste!

El rubio perdió los estribos completamente.

-¡Bien, sí lo hice! ¡Estás actuando como una loca!

Sora se quedó petrificada sin dar crédito a lo que oía y Yamato se sobresaltó cuando notó que a su esposa le faltaba poco para ponerse a llorar. De repente había dejado de ser la fiera que era hace unos minutos y había puesto esa cara de niña indefensa que su marido adoraba. Sora se secó las lágrimas.

-Entonces no sé porque te casaste con una loca como yo. –sollozó la elegida del amor. –Quizá sólo por lástima pero eso se terminó. Yamato Ishida, quiero el divorcio.

-¿¡QUE?! –gritó el compañero de Gabumon sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Yamato se había puesto lívido de pronto mientras su, hasta ahora, esposa se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hasta la habitación por su bolso entre lágrimas y gritos ahogados. El rubio no podía moverse. Estaba clavado en su sitio viéndola con terror.

-Adiós Yamato. –se despidió Sora entre lágrimas dejando un plato de curry sin comer sobre la mesa y a su esposo en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

…

-¡Te digo, TK se volvió completamente chiflada, no había quien la contuviera! –exclamaba Yamato tirándose al sofá justo frente a su hermano menor y a su mejor amigo.

Taichi Yagami hizo una mueca pensativa.

-¿Sora? ¿La misma que conocemos? –se preguntó. –Ella no es de ese tipo.

-No, pero es verdad estaba muy alterada cuando llegó a casa llorando y pidiendo hablar con Hikari, incluso me echó del departamento de mi casa sin mucha delicadeza. –aportó Takeru recordando la cara de demonio de Tasmania que había puesto su cuñada al verlo.

Yamato bufó anonadado. Seguía incrédulo por todo lo sucedido.

-Es que no sé qué le pasa, yo que le dije que el curry estaba delicioso. ¡Si hubiera dicho que apestaba se hubiera puesto menos molesta!

-¿Apestaba? –se preguntó Yagami.

-Claro que no. ¡Estaba rico! Desde que nos casamos hace casi cinco años jamás habíamos peleado así. Esto me recuerda a la escuela. –se quejó recordando los días cuando la pareja tenía quince y Sora se enojaba porque Yamato le tocaba el culo sin su permiso en las asambleas escolares.

-¿No andará en uno de esos días del mes, Yamato? Cuando a Kari le pasa siempre llora por todo. Quizás Sora estaba en eso. –propuso Takeru, que seguía buscando una explicación lógica a todo.

-No lo estaba, yo sé cuando mi esposa esta en esos días y Sora definitivamente no está en ellos.

Taichi resopló, Incapaz de saber que más decirle a su mejor amigo para calmarlo. Estaba demasiado histérico para hacerlo entrar en razón, no paraba de repetir que Sora había enloquecido y que tendría que llevarla al hospital a revisar urgentemente porque si no sería demasiado tarde. Takeru sólo atinaba a asentir a todo lo que Yamato decía con la mente centrada en si Hikari, su esposa, le prepararía un baño caliente al llegar a casa.

Entonces escucharon el inconfundible sonido la puerta abriéndose y se acercaron para ver a Sora ahí parada en su sala con su bolso en la mano, los ojos rojos y una pequeña mueca que mostraba que se encontraba intimidada.

-Oh Taichi. –exclamó la castaña abrazando a su mejor amigo.

Yamato miró la escena rodando los ojos mientras se preguntaba si Sora iba a arreglar las cosas o solo a recoger sus pertenencias para marcharse para siempre. La simple idea le hizo sentir el peor miedo del mundo. Su esposa soltó a un extrañado Tai antes de abrazarse también a Takeru. Yamato sintió que era el colmo que llegara y se abrazara de esa forma a todos menos a él. TK se disculpó para marcharse a su casa y lo mismo hizo Taichi. Sora miró a sus pies, luego se acercó a Yamato.

-Perdóname. –pidió bajando la vista. –Fui tan estúpida, si supieras como me sentía en esos momentos. ¡Yamato de veras lo siento! –exclamó volviendo a llorar. –No te enfades, sé que dije muchas cosas horribles pero cuando sepas el motivo…

-¿Motivo? ¡Sora parecías poseída! –bramó cruzándose de brazos. –No veo que motivo podría ser tan fuerte como para que te portaras como una verdadera loca conmigo.

-Lo sé, Yamato. De verdad que lo sé. Pero escúchame y entenderás, yo…

-El curry tampoco era tan bueno, de todos modos…

Sora paró en seco.

-¿Qué? –indagó con una voz nueva. Más ella.

-Que no era gran cosa. No como para armar todo el alboroto que armaste.

-¿Eso crees? Bien, entonces supongo que, así como mi comida, no te importa lo que tengo que decirte, así que mejor me voy y regreso con mis amigas que ellas si se preocupan por…

-Oh Sora basta. –pidió el rubio exhausto de aquél drama. –Si te llegó la regla no tienes porque pagarla conmigo.

-¡Eso es justo lo que te quiero decir, idiota! –gritó frunciendo el ceño. –La regla no me ha llegado y no va a llegarme en otros siete meses, tonto.

Yamato volvió a palidecer mientras entendía el significado de las palabras de su mujer. Dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Quieres…quieres decir…que…

-Sí, Yamato. –masculló cruzando los brazos en jarras así como su marido hace unos momentos. –He ido con Hikari y Miyako a hacerme una prueba y estoy embarazada.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

-Generalmente cuando una mujer se embaraza, sí, tiene un bebé.

-¿O sea que seremos padres?

Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sí Yama! Gracias a ti he quedado preñada y vamos a tener un hijo, o sea ser padres.

El rubio se vio obligado a sentarse para no desmayarse ahí mismo debido a la impresión. De inmediato su vista bajó al vientre de su Sora y no pudo contener la emoción. La abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella le correspondiera escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé, no me lo creo, y yo que creía que tendría que internarte en un hospital mental!

-¿Qué qué?

-Eh…nada cielo. –negó nervioso. –Que seremos los padres más amorosos y buenos del mundo. ¡Y tú serás una madre fenomenal! Te amo tanto.

Yamato volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, esta vez haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Qué bueno que te alegres y que hayas olvidado la pequeña pelea de hace un rato. –soltó Sora sonriendo. –Porque tendrás que aguantártelas por otros muchos meses, cielo.

Yamato abrió su par de ojos azules casi al doble mientras veía a Sora con horror y maldecía por dentro a las malditas hormonas de embarazada que se iba a tener que cargar por otros jodidos siete meses.

**FIN**


End file.
